Hold Me Tighter
by Lady Twinkle Toes
Summary: Kagome's crying but who will come save her from her sorrow? Where did Inuyasha go who that at her window? one shot K/H InuYYh


Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

This is my first Fan-fiction. I've been on this site for over a year and I finally got the inspiration to write a story. So please be kind with my first story. No Flames please. Constructive criticism is absolutely fine. It make people better writers after all.

* * *

Hold me Tighter

"speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Kagome looked around her room, she could see her desk across the room and the moonlight though the window. That brings tears to her eyes, the window, Inuyasha how could _he_. She gave _him_ all of her love, her soul, and if he had asked her body also.

Now that Kagome thinks about it shes glad she didn't. She wouldn't want to ruin her body like that after he had been with _HER_. It just hurt to think about it, she couldn't help the sob from escaping her throat. The memories still haunt her to this day.

_-Flashback-_

The clearing of the Well was empty until a grunt was heard. "INUYASHA." Kagome said from the bottom of the well. After pulling herself out of the well Kagome looks around.

"Where is he?" dusting off her indigo kimono.

'_Well I did come early this time. I'm so happy that we finally defeated Naraku. And to believe that Miroku proposed to Sango right after the battle. They really do deserve to be together. Although I'm sad that Shippo meet up with his fathers pack. I'll miss my kit. Well better find Inuyasha and surprise him.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome starts to head down the worn path to Kaeda hut. As Kagome looks at the trees and flowers of feudal era's spring time.

'_I wish it was like this at home. The air is just so fresh and clean.'_ Kagome though.

**Grunt..moan...**

Kagome's startled at the noise. Looking around at the trees and bushes around and says "Who's there?" She hears it again.

**Grunt..moan...**

She suddenly looks to the right "Its coming from behind that tree" As she heads to the tress the sound gets louder and more clear.

**Grunt..moan... **_**Oh Inuyasha, harder.**_

_'No it can't be. Please Inuyasha please tell me it isn't what I think it is.' _Kagome thinks as she looks around the tree and in to the next clearing.

There in front of the God Tree was Kikyo on Inuyasha' s hitoe (his jacket) moaning his name as he pounded in to her. They were rutting like two bitches in heat. Kagome couldn't look away from the horrific sight that laid before the God Tree.

**Grunt..moan... **_**Kikyo I love you**_

Kagome started to walk backwards. _CRACK _She had stepped on a stick. Both participants in front of her stopped. She could see Kikyo's smirking face saying _Hes all mine now._

"Kagome! Its not what it looks like I swear." Inuyasha said while getting up from Kikyo.

Kagome could feel the tears coming, she did really did try to hold them back but the betrayal was to fresh in her mind.

"Its not what it lo..oks like Inuyasha. That a bunch of _**Horse Shit**_." Kagome said while she started to get more angry then sad.

Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome while he was still naked saying"Really Kagome it isn't. It was just for the rutting."

Kagome now was pissed off. "Rutting, Rutting that's all you say then why did I hear you say _**I love you **_to that _thing._ Huh Inuyasha tell me why."

"Don't call Kikyo a _Thing_. Shes more then you'll ever be." Kagome's face went pale.

"No..no I..I didn't mean it like that Kagome" Inuyasha said stuttering.

"Well if shes better than me I'll just leave you two alone." Kagome said as if she was a kicked puppy. She started to turn back to the clearing with the well in it she stopped mid way and whispered in a hateful voice.

"BUT, I will have you know this. That while Kikyo is all soil, I'm alive and that what you just lost forever. I'm leaving and NEVER coming back. Hope you happy with your clay pot."

As Kagome walked away and Inuyasha was frozen in his spot Kikyo smirked and said "Now that my reincarnations gone lets get back to what we were doing puppy."

Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts by her voice. He looks around and sees that Kagome had already left.

While walking back to the well Kagome could feel the tears coming full force. The clearing was silent and the wind was blowing gently as if to comfort her. "KAGOME GET BACK HERE" was heard in the distance.

Kagome stopped before the well and looked back at the path. "Goodbye, I can't stay any longer. Live long and have many children Miroku. Keep him in line Sango. Watch over them and their children for me Kirara. I love you and will miss you all."

Kagome looked in to the darkness of the well and jumped. The purple lights of the well brought back all the memories of her travels. Then it hit her this was the last time. _Thump _She arrived to the future.

She just sat there for a while letting her tears run. Then she started to get up and climb the ladder. When she got out she closed it with a spell Kaeda taught her in the past.

-_End Flashback_-

Kagome was shaken out of her memories from feeling a wetness on her hand. Looking down she realized that her sight was blurry.

_'I'm crying' _she realized '_See what you did to me Inuyasha even after 7 months I still cry for you.'_

Kagome laid back on her bed crying out her sorrow.

-_Out side of her window_-

Red eyes stared at the weeping figure. '_Why does she still mourn for him?'_ The figure thought. He had been watching her for a year now and knows all about her travels.

They had meet a few times at the monkey house. She was his cousin, but at least she didn't get the ugly gene. No she was beautiful like the brightest star in the night sky.

He couldn't just stand there and watch her cry for someone that didn't deserve her tears. If he ever sees that _dog_ he'll beat him for every tear she had shed for hid worthless ass.

Beating up someone that's 500 years in the past wont help now. He stood up from the God Trees limb and jumped to her window. Opening her window as silently as possible he quickly ran in and closed it.

He walked towards her fall form on the bed and stood there not knowing what to do.

She could feel him there. I was like a warm summer breeze in the back of her mind. She slowly stopped crying but the line of tears were sill there.

Sitting up she saw two red eyes looking back at her. "Hiei?"

"Hn"

"Why are you here?"

The question caught him off balance. '_Should I tell her? Why would she want me I'm a forbidden child. Shes liked me for who I was. Its now or never.'_

"Here to see you."

"What. Why?" she said in disbelief.

Hiei couldn't help him self. He sat down next to Kagome and pulled her to him. During this Kagome looked at him in confusion and asked "what are yo.." Stopping her in mid sentence with a kiss. At first she didn't respond.

So he grabbed her and pulled her to his lap. As she gasped his tongue darted in her mouth and teasing her tongue. She was shocked at his actions and shyly responded. He couldn't help the moan that left his throat. She griped his shoulder in response to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when they ran out of breath.

'_Wow that was whoa.'_

_'She tastes like sweet snow.'_

"Hiei what was that for." He looked beyond her and said "Onna because..." _Silence_

"Because of what Hiei. Please answer me."Kagome said getting nervous and was about to get up from Hiei. But he wouldn't let her go. '_Just do it you weak demon. Tell her how you fell.' _Thought Hiei. Finally he said "Because, I love you Kagome."

"You Lo..Lo..Love **Me**?"

"Didn't I just say I did."

"Yes" She replied while looking down. Hiei thought she was rejecting her as was about to let her go. When she looked up with a giant smile and threw herself to him saying "I love you too."

That caused him to look at her suddenly and let her see a small but noticeable smile. He pulled her tighter against him and laid them down on her bed.

"Hiei I'm not ready for that."

He replied "I know" As he gave her a sweet and short kiss. "Just let me lay here and hold you."

"OK. But promise you wont let go."

"I'll hold you as long as we live." To show his feelings he griped her tighter to his body. Kagome let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper to his body heat. As his heartbeat put her to sleep she whispered "Hold me koi."

"I will forever and ever."

End

Please review. I want to know your thoughts on my first story. )

Lady Twinkle Toes


End file.
